The Chaos Method
by AJ Skye
Summary: Eight kid's have to save the world. Simple? No, not exactly. Oh, and for the sake of drama, they have a month. What could possibly go wrong? Let me answer that for you. Everything. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Formerly known as "Remember, Remember, the Ninth of December"
1. The Before and Beginning of it All

Phoenyx eyed the offending piece of metal warily.  
"I'm not to sure 'bout this Theus. Remember what happened the LAST time you attempted to time travel?" Phoenyx reminded Prometheus. Theus winced.  
"I can't forget that because you keep reminding me! Trust me Nyx, when have I ever been wrong?" Theus said confidently  
"...You know, I'm not going to even answer that." Phoenyx deadpanned,"Now, if you excuse me, I am going to go get a ninth coffee. And when I come back, everything will be just as it was when I left. Activate that death trap, and I will make you regret ever coming to 1712."  
"This is MY lab thank you very much. Who was the one who had the genius to build the lab UNDERGROUND so that we wouldn't be cast out as, and I quote, 'The Devil's Spawn'."  
Phoenyx turned around, and glared at Theus.  
"I have EARS you know. And, also, if you weren't my friend, I'd be hurting you right now. Now, I NEED MY COFFEE!" Phoenyx yelled, and stomped up the stairs. Heading to the kitchen, she kicked the door open. Phoenyx grabbed a mug from the counter, and started up the expresso maker. She stared at the expresso machine. If you told her that she'd be using a coffee maker a year ago, she'd have told you to go to the village doctor. The only reason she knew this stuff, was because of Theus.

Theus was from 2009, time-traveled to 1930, and finally landed in 1712. He was a child genius in his time, but no one really cared about him, they only cared about his brain. Theus was 4'1, despite the fact that he was 14, and had medium brown hair that was almost always colored black with ash, due to more than one invention exploding, and he had hazel eyes. Theus always wore brown deer-skin pants, because he thought it "looked cool". He also wore a brown leather jacket, with a baggy white shirt underneath. He wore leather boots as well(Seriously! He was, like, OBSESSED with leather). He was the one to teach them how to speak modern English, as well as several other languages as well. Phoenyx had taken a liking to Australian English, while Theus had a Russian/Asian accent. Jacqueline spoke American English, street-cred style. Aur and Emily spoke with a Greek accent.

Aur (pronounced A-UR) was a hyper 10 year old, who was only three quarters immortal, but her human quarter was killed not too long ago. A year, at most. With dirty blonde hair in a pixie cut, and Amber/ Gold eyes, she didn't look like much of a threat. She wore white pants that flared at her ankles, with a cute gold t-shirt with gold sandals. She did have a family, but only one of them even knew she existed, her eldest sister, Artemis. Her other two twin older brothers were more like older bothers. One was an Evil Idiot and the other didn't know who she was. Aur was a spirit, one of the first to be formed, but since she died a child, she would forever more be a child. She had freckles splashed across her nose, which seemed to compliment her face with the tarnished gold colored hair, which seemed to glow softly in the light. Aur never really stayed in one place for longer than a week, but she had a standing invitation to Theus's home and Emma Overland, Jack and Jackie's younger sister, was Aur's best friend.

Emily Overland was the most normal of all of them. Emily was 3'9Emma and Jacqueline were disowned when Jack drowned, being blamed for his death. Jacqueline was Jack's twin sister, and they both had full heterochromia, meaning that they had little to no color in their hair (save for a natural electric blue streak behind their ear's) and two different colored eyes, one icy blue, the other stormy gray. Her sister looked a lot more normal, though. Excluding her long, wavy black hair, and pretty emerald green eyes, she looked like any other girl in the village. The only difference between her and the rest of the girls in the village was that NORMAL girls weren't trained in Jeet Kune Do, karate, wushu, or 3 types of hand to hand combat. Emily and Jackie were disowned by their parents, so they didn't really have a home, but they were living with Theus until Jackie could get a job. Jack died by protecting Emily from the spirit that called himself Pitch. Pitch pulled Jack under, making it impossible for him to escape, so Jack had drowned. Phoenyx swore to avenge his death. Jackie was the next to die. She was suffocated under the earth, by the same man that killed Jack. She was turned into a spirit, though, and was the spirit of balance. Emily, despite all the precautions that they took, was killed by the shadows. The shadows strangled her, in her sleep. She too became a spirit, the spirit of hope, new beginnings, and spring. Prometheus was a spirit, he was just better at passing off as human. Aur was the spirit of daydreams, and happiness, and Phoenyx was the spirit of courage and revenge.

Phoenyx was killed by being electrocuted, trapped in the darkness, unable to see or hear anything. She was the spirit of courage and revenge, and certainly lived up to that title, with her ferocious temper. She had been disowned by her parents at age 8 for being a dirt stain their family. Phoenyx couldn't have cared less. She was abnormal, yes, but she didn't care. The Dark Dork- Aur's older brother- was the one who killed all of them, including Aur's human quarter, but Phoenyx wouldn't live her after-life hiding from fear, it wasn't in her nature. Phoenyx had a beautiful pair of angel wings, covered in soft, downy, jet black feathers, except for the tips, which where icy blue, and could be set on fire, as a defense. Her wings acted like a shield, as they could block a lot of magical and non magical attacks. Most of the time, though, her wings were retracted into her back, as they attracted odd looks in public. She was around 5'9, despite the fact that she was 14. Phoenyx had jet black wavy hair with icy blue streaks scattered randomly through out, and one side bang that covered nearly half of her face, causing her hair to be in a pony tail more often than not. She wore a ice blue tank top, black jeans that flared out at the ankles, black combat boots, an open black jacket, with pockets on the sides, and a black and ice blue messenger bag. That bag held all the necessities for her, should she ever get trapped. Everyone who lived in Theus's house had one, and thanks to Theus's inventions, the bags had to be used excessively. Once they were transported to Madagascar, and almost killed by a fossa. Phoenyx chewed Theus out after they (Jackie, Emily, Aur, Theus, and Phoenyx) got back home. And no matter what, Phoenyx always kept a bo-stick with her as a weapon, seeing as she was attacked so often. Theus always said it looked like Darth Maul's lightsaber, except instead of a the red beams at the ends, there were handle-less swords made from celestial sliver, the properties of it made it only possible to kill evil, because otherwise, Theus would be dead right now.

Phoenyx was brought out of her musings by the soothing sound of the expresso machine beeping, an in a cool metallic voice, Eli (yes, Phoenyx named the expresso machine. That's how obsessed she was with her caffeine) said,  
"Triple strength caffeine, triple chocolate, jumbo size." Eli's door opened, and Phoenyx grabbed the coffee that was the size of a jumbo popcorn bag at the movie's, and said gratefully,  
"Thank you Eli, I don't know what I would do without you... Or your coffee."  
Eli didn't say anything, Phoenyx didn't expect her to. Eli was programmed by Theus's to make coffee, not conversations. She inhaled, and the aroma of mocha, chocolate, and spice mingled together. This was real coffee should always be like. Phoenyx raised the cup to her lips, and took a sip, only to spray it out, when she heard the silky british accent behind her.  
"It's a shame, isn't it Chama?" Placing a lid on the coffee, and carefully tucking it away into her messenger bag, she turned to face the menace that snuffed out so many lives in his mad quest for power, to bring this planet back into the realm of shadows, where there was only night, but no moon or stars to reassure anyone that anything would be alright. The realm of despair, sorrow, death, and destruction. The place where not even hope survived. The place where the planet had resided in partially in the dark ages, by all the greed and slaughter mankind had brought upon themselves. The Arabs however, somehow found a way to find the light of invention in the darkness all around them. For them, the light of invention shone upon their land, helping the Guardians bring the Earth back out to the world of reality, where the Shadow-man was all but powerless. Now, though, there was enough fear, chaos, and disorder to bring him back to half he was in the Dark Ages. But Phoenyx was prepared for battle. She had been ever since she died. Everything after when she lunged at the Shadow Man, was bits and pieces. Shadow dropping into the ground, into the shadows. Racing downstairs. Jackie and Theus, cursing in Russian and Siberian, respectively. Aur and Emily screaming. Slamming her hand onto the red button that activated the Time traveling machine.  
Ten, nine, eight  
The cold hard metallic voice toned.  
Seven, six, five.  
Shielding Emily and Aur with her wings.  
Four, three, two.  
Closing her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.  
One.  
Phoenyx's world exploded into millions of deadly bits of gold and bronze light. Phoenyx felt like she was being suffocated, being ripped apart, and steamrolled. She felt like she was being electrocuted, reliving her own death. Phoenyx laughed bitterly, as she felt like she was dying. Jack had given his life to save all of their's, giving them the chance to live and grow up, the chance that he, himself was denied. And what did they do with his sacrifice? They went and got themselves killed. They were spirits, yes. But now they were going to be lost in time. They were essentially burning themselves alive. Phoenyx couldn't help but let out a bitter chuckle at the irony of it all. She was being burned alive, like her name sake, but she would never rise from the ashes. She closed her eyes to try to block the pain, and said,  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect them, I really am." She slipped into the blissful darkness that awaited her, to stop the pain. Phoenyx snapped her eyes open for one last glimpse of the world, before everything went  
Pitch Black.

A/N- Disclaimer. I don't own RoTG, or Danny Phantom.

Please review, but flames will be used to light Theus on fire. My muse is VERY stubborn, so expect another Chapter in a week.

Many thanks to my awesome beta, Sushi4427!

Peace OUT!

AJ Skye


	2. In which Theus becomes Claustrophobic

Theus groaned and rubbed his forehead in discomfort. He felt like he had been steamrolled, and wanted nothing more than to sink back into the nice, warm, comfy... BED? The events that had transpired the previous day came rushing back to him. His paranoia got the best of him, as he sprang out of bed and stomped on the ground, willing the earth around him to rise as walls, as a defense. That didn't really help him, not this time at least. Out of practically no where, this kid that looked like Jack popped out with his hands light with this weird green light thing. Theus didn't want to find out if it would hurt the hard way. He raised his hands above his head, the universal sign for surrender. Theus said, in a paranoia induced hyperness  
"Lower whatever that green light is. I have no idea where I am, or when I am. So, can we like, start on a new leaf or whatever that expression was? I'm innocent!" The Jack-look-alike looked wary, but lowered his hand.  
He said quietly,  
"My name is Danny, now, who are you, and why are you here? I am sorry if I am curious, but I saw you fall from the sky, but my parents didn't see you, even when they were right in-front of their faces. Most things that happen like that tend to be power hungry ghosts obsessed with taking over the world." Theus sighed. 'Here we go again' he thought tiredly.  
"My name is Theus and the reason your parents can't see me is because I am a spirit, one that you have to believe in, to see. I don't know why you can see me, as you don't seem to know who I am. No one does, really. I was in 1714, when I activated the time-traveling machine, as a last resort. Now I'm in- What year is it again?" Theus said tiredly.  
Danny said,  
"It's 2012, Theus." Theus paled faster than anyone would have thought possible.  
"...2012!?" Theus squeaked. "I'm from 1999!" Danny scowled and muttered something about Clockwork not being happy about all this unlicensed time-travel, then his face lit up.  
"Come on, Theus! Clockwork will help you!" Danny said excitedly. Theus groaned. How did he get himself into this things! Theus alternated between freaking out... And freaking out. Theus said as calmly as he could when he was being dragged to his untimely doom,  
"Uh, you forgot one itty bitty detail. I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HADES CLOCKWORK IS!" Danny didn't slow. He threw Theus into this weird hover-car thing, and jumped into the drivers seat, and drove into this green swirl blob thing. Exactly five seconds into the ride, Theus realized that Danny didn't have a drivers license. Five seconds later, he realized why. The kid drove like a maniac. If Theus hadn't been yelling at the top of his lungs at Danny, shouting at him which places to avoid, they would have crashed the first 10 seconds of riding the death trap. After about an hour of racing through endless green sky, which Theus thought was creepy- That color could NOT be natural-, his hair was sticking out in all direction, as if he had been electrocuted, he was jerking and shaking every two seconds, because his nerves were worse than shredded, and his eyes looked wild, he couldn't move. He was pretty much paralyzed with fear. Danny finally let his foot off the gas, and the floating hunk of metal (Theus didn't care if the said hunk of metal was called The Specter Speeder. It was a metal death trap) slowly, too slowly for Theus's taste. At last, after several hours (or so it seemed to Theus), the death trap stopped in front of a really creepy looking tower, and by creepy, he meant floating eyeballs, calendars, gears, other miscellaneous items, oh, and did he mention that the hunk of land that held the tower (which, by the way, looked like it belonged in a seventeenth century horror movie) was FLOATING. IN. MIDAIR. That defied, like, every single law of physics! Theus, by now, was slowly inching away from the creepy floating eyeball that appeared to be blinking (was this Clockwork dude trying to scare/creep out everyone? If so, he was doing a REALLY good job at it), and suddenly realized that Danny was no where in the general vicinity. Alright, he had to admit, that kid was like a monkey that drank all the caffeinated drinks in Starbucks, then proceeded to eat all the ice cream at Ben and Jerry's, but at least Danny was a hyper monkey that knew where he was going. So, Theus finally decided to alternate between panicking severely, and hyperventilating severely. In the midst of another panic attack (how did he not have a heart attack by now!?), he was thrown violently to the floating chunk of earth (again, how did that even WORK!). Immediately, panic attack or no, his hand whipped to his messenger bag by instinct, and pulled out a bunch of metal rectangles that looked like gum sticks, and charged them with electricity. Automatons unfolded from the metal rectangles, springing up and attacking the psychotic/lunatic who apparently had FIRE for HAIR! How did that even work?! Theus decided to put that under the Very Strange Things That Happened To Research, along with the floating hunk of earth. His moment of glory ended abruptly when a silky baritone voice spoke cruelly,  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"

A/N- Not mine. Do not sue. Thank you Cristal the Cat! You have no idea how happy I was when I saw that email. Seriously. I didn't expect someone to like my story. So, thank you! I am going to update ASAP, now that I am sitting and typing this.  
Peace OUT!  
AJ Skye


	3. In which Aur get severely annoyed

Aur was not happy. She was wearing a god-darn T-SHIRT for Pete's sake! And to make things worse, she hadn't got the foggiest idea where the others were. She landed at the North Pole (she could tell because of the stars), with her twin, Sage. Sage stuck with Aur her entire life, but Sage accidentally pressed the wrong button on Theus's inventions, so she time traveled to 1950. Sage wore a silver T-shirt, pants that flared out at her ankles, and black combat boots. She had jet black hair, with silver tips in a pixie cut, and she had silver-gray eyes. Sage was the spirit of prophetic daydreams and dreams, and her dream-sand were constantly moving, shifting the gray, silver, and black grains of fine, soft sand. Aur and Sage trudged through the thick, cold snow and ice. Normally, both Aur and Sage LOVED the snow, but at the moment they were cold, wet and hungry. Aur sniffled. A beautiful house, with smoke coning out of the chimney was in sight, but Aur and Sage agreed that they would be popsicles before they even reached the house's lawn. A gust of arctic wind chilled the two girls to the bone. A whoop of laughter was heard above. Sage grumbled,  
"Hardy, har, har, very funny. That %%*^& guy seems to be laughing at our suffering!? " Aur silently agreed. They were freezing their rear ends in this cold. Another gust of wind lifted them up into the air. Naturally, Sage and Aur realized that the wind was NOT natural, and promptly began thrashing around, attempting to get the wind to relinquish it hold on them. The wind was carrying them towards the house Aur saw earlier. Sage and Aur got the idea that struggle was pretty much useless, and instead, turned their focus to making a plan.  
"Here's the plan, Aur. When we get to wherever the wind is taking us, we lash out and attack everyone on sight." Sage's tone left no room for argument. When they finally did land, the first thing they heard was,  
"Oi, Frostbite's finally here! When were ya gonna show up-" That was as far as the talking rabbit got before he got promptly punched in the face by Sage. The rabbit (That apparently could talk) stood up and shifted into a fighting stance, boomerangs in hand. Sage looked momentarily stunned that the rabbit could actually fight. Aur hissed to Sage,  
"What were you expecting Sage?! A bunch of harmless, unarmed, yoga teachers!?" The sheepish look on Sage's face told Aur that was exactly what she had thought. The talking rabbit lunged at Sage and Aur, and the girls had their dream-sand ribbons in hand, anticipating the blow. The earth shifted in front of them, and Emily twirled out, and stomped on the ground, causing the earth to split open, and vines shot out of the gap, wrapping around the talking rabbit's ankles, bringing him to the ground. Emily clenched her fists, and quicksand appeared underneath the rabbit's feet, making him sink waist-level into the quicksand. The quicksand hardened, effectively trapping the rabbit the floor. Sage let her dream-sand whip dissipate and ran over to Emily, and hugged her.  
"I haven't seen you in years! But why do you look exactly the same? And what's with the bare feet? And the green and brown clothes? And-" Sage was cut off by Aur.  
"Sage. You do realize that Emily never met you, and you only know her through our telepathy, right?" Sage scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. Again. Aur sighed and continued.  
"Emily, this is my time-traveling twin sister." Emily said amusedly,  
"Normal people people would call you crazy. We are so used to this, its become a normal part of our life. That's just sad. Oh, did you see any human flashlights recently?" Aur blinked in confusion, and said,  
"You say what now?"  
while Sage sighed and said in a resigned tone,  
"About as tall as Jack? Has a staff with a diamond dagger lashed to the top? Doesn't speak? Glow's like a beacon? White hair? Green eyes?"  
Emily looked surprised.  
"Yeah, that's about right."  
Sage started muttering angrily in Siberian. Aur caught a few words of what Sage was saying. 'Prank war... Jester... Spiderman... Dirty Rotten... Hot pink...Brother..." were just a few of the things Sage said about that "human Flashlight". None of that made any sense to Aur, but when had Sage ever had made any sense? Emily spoke up timidly, knowing one wrong word could lead to her untimely demise.  
"Who was that kid, Sage?" Sage was now clenching her fists, and clenching her teeth so tightly, Aur was honestly surprised that none of her teeth had chipped yet.  
"That human flashlight was Nightlight! My older brother!" Sage said through gritted teeth. There was a collective gasp from around the room.  
"How could you say such things about Nightlight! And how is he related to you?" The humming-bird-person said in shock. Sage wasn't intimidated.  
" First of all, he is my eldest brother, twin to Arima, my eldest sister. Second of all, he turned my clothes NEON PINK! He put whip cream IN MY PILLOW! He shoved a pie IN MY FACE! He-" Sage was cut off by Aur.  
"Didn't you throw a slice of pizza at him first?" Aur questioned laughingly. Everyone else in the room watched the two sisters like a tennis match. Eventually, when the argument was about to degrade to a 'did not, did too' argument, the twin dream weavers realized that they had an audience. The twins quieted down, an awkward silence falling over the group. The chubby guy spoke up,  
"You are lying! Nightlight would never do that! He is HERO! And you are lying! You cannot be sister to Nightlight!" Sage simply raised her eyebrow, said, smug,  
"I have , Nightlight was just a nickname, Silfur is his real name, and two, Aur got the entire thing on tape, and posted it on YouTube. The sad thing is, is that video got, like, a bazillion veiws." Everyone turned to look at Aur.  
"WHAT!?" Aur said defensively, "I WAS BORED, ALRIGHT!" Sage snorted and said sarcastically,  
"Suuuurrree you were. Like all the the other "incidents" you taped and posted. You're getting rich off these videos, for what everyone else is saying is excellent "special effects" for all the times when things got ugly. And-" Sage was cut off. Again. For like the zillionth time that day. Sage sighed. Did ANYONE let her finish her sentences?! CRASH! The sound echoed down the halls. The sound of a struggle was heard as an all too familiar voice shouted "Oi! PUT ME DOWN! IMMA GONNA KILL YA ALL, YA HEAR!" Sage, Emily, and Aur all looked at each other, identical panicked expressions adorning their faces. "Phoenyx!" Aur managed to squeak, "Dive for cover! HIDE!" Sage was the first to register the warning, and dove behind the enormous globe, and Emily was quick to follow. The chubby guy (who, apparently, was called North) said, confused,  
"Why are you hiding? The defenses will hold back all intruders!" Sage choked on air, snorted, and muttered,  
"Yeah? Well I beg to differ. You have not met Phoenyx. If you had, you would be hiding too!" The Rabbit-man said,  
"Why should we be 'fraid, shelia?" Sage cursed, and mentally slapped herself silly. THE GUY WAS A RABBIT! HELLO?! SUPER-SONIC HEARING, HERE! Aur covered for her, when she was getting mad at herself. Aur, using more sarcasm than she had ever used in her life, said,  
"Let me think! Oh, I know why! Maybe it's because Phoenyx controls fire. Maybe it's because she has anger-management issues. Maybe it's because she can punch through metal. MAYBE IT'S ALL OF THE ABOVE!"  
North laughed. Emily hissed  
"Why are you laughing! Have you gone off the deep end!" North didn't take offense to the crazy comment, and instead said,  
"No matter! She cannot get past yetis!" BANG! The door went clean off its hinges. In the door frame, stood the black haired, icy-blue eyed, angel winged dare-devil in-question. The four strange people, humming-bird- human hybrid, the chubby guy, the rabbit man, and the most normal of them all, the guy with sand as clothes, gawked at Phoenyx. Aur and Sage quietly snickered, and said,  
"What were you saying? Something about her not able to get past the defenses and yetis?"

A/N- I am alive! I don't own RotG or DP. Thanks a million to Sushi4427, my awesome beta!  
Peace Out!  
AJ Skye


	4. EXERPT! SO SORRY! I DO NOT WANT TO DIE!

Phoenyx stood triumphantly in the rubble of the door. Aur stood quietly snickering in the corner. And Sage had her ha-ha-what-did-I-tell-you look on her face. The rabbit guy was the first to react. He pulled out his boomerangs, and threw them towards Phoenyx. Sage had to admit, he was fast, but unfortunately for him, Phoenyx was even faster. Quicker then you could say "Bad idea", Phoenyx had the rabbit man pinned down. She wasn't even sweating. Sandy, as Aur had taken to calling the midget, formed whips from dream-sand, and was about to take Phoenyx down when she noticed Sandy, grabbed the dream sand whips, and dumped a bucket of water on them. The effect was instantaneous. The whips dissolved into harmless lumps of sand. The sand still had the qualities of dream sand, but Sandy would have to wait for it to dry before using it again. Phoenyx snorted and said,  
"Really? Dream sand? Just how dumb do you think I am? I live with two dream weavers, I think I would know how to train them and get them to ditch using dream sand as weapons!" Everyone in the room who didn't know that itty-bitty little fact was staring in shock at Phoenyx. Again. Really, was this the social norm!? The hyperactive-rainbow-hummingbird-human-hybrid cleared her throat nervously  
"Um, I don't know what's going on here, so can someone explain?" Phoenyx opened her mouth to respond, when she was cut off. Phoenyx humphed.  
"IS IT (#*$( ) NORMAL TO BE INTERUPPTED EVERY GOD-$(#*# SECOND I TRY TO SPEAK!" Sage muttered,  
"Now you know how I feel about that."

A/N- I feel REALLY bad for not updating. Feel free to throw tomatoes at me.

-ducks flying tomatoes- OKAY, OKAY, I AM SO SORRY! This is the un-beta'd version of this, so my beta will probably hate me too, but I thought I should update, if only a meaningless snippet of a chapter. After I finish the chapter, this will be replaced. I wonder how many people ignored this authors note... Practically no one reads them anyway...


End file.
